


The Four Times Steve and Darcy Tried to Get it On (and the one time they did)

by GingerLocks



Series: Shieldshock Oneshots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: "going commando" kink, F/M, Family, Fluff, Married Life, PWP, Sexual Frustration, busy working people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerLocks/pseuds/GingerLocks
Summary: Darcy and Steve juggle two kids and two jobs and get some sexy-fun-times into their busy schedule. Darcy just wants this dry spell to end already.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McGregorsWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/gifts).



> For McGregorsWench, happy belated birthday! I know you wanted baby!fic (you got toddlers!) and Fluffy and adult themes, here is your PWP (adult themes) with fluffy intervals of family life.
> 
> Shout out to [Glynnisi](http://glynnisi.tumblr.com/) for her help with the family scenes, the only experience I have with childrearing is through my own upbringing and my 7 and 17 year younger brothers. She was a great help and i thought it a little fitting since the first Shieldshock fic I wrote was both for and betaed by the same two gals!

*****

He’s kissing her, hot and passionate, his lips trailing down her neck as she breaks for air with a gasp.

His hands, hot and heavy on her hips, start moving, sliding over the sheer material of her dress, over her waist, around to her back and up to her shoulders, dipping her as he mouths at the edge of her corset. 

His tongue slips out, leaving a wet trail from one heaving breast to the other, and she tightens her grip on his shoulder, squeezing the muscles hard before sliding a hand up his neck and into his hair, gripping tight and bringing his mouth back to hers. It’s heaven, getting lost in this kiss. With him holding her tight to him, hands slowly bunching her many skirts up, a little by little, one by one. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” she mutters, only because she feels like she has to, because she absolutely wants to be doing this. 

His big hands finally found her thighs, his fingertips ghosting over the sensitive flesh, giving her goosebumps, as they slowly trailed higher. She moans as his clever lips kiss their way to her ear, sucking softly on the spot under her ear. 

“Tell me to stop, and I will.” He whispers, voice dark and raspy, and absolutely as filled with need as she feels. “Tell me this doesn’t feel right, tell me you don’t love me, and I will stop now.” His hands start trailing back down her thighs and she clutches him tighter.

“No,” she whimpered, “please, don’t stop.” Because she couldn’t bring herself to admit that she loved this man, not with their fate being what it was. 

“Darcy,” he moaned, his hands suddenly firm on her thighs, spreading them wider, making quick work of skimming up her legs to grab her behind firmly, moaning again when he found she was not wearing any underwear.

She flushed, feeling wanton, but she knew when she slipped out tonight that she had no interest in returning until she’d seduced the stable boy. He was on her again, kissing her, backing her against the wall, his hand slid from her behind to feel between her legs where she was the warm, wet and waiting for him. 

“Oh Steve,” she moaned, running the hand not fisted in his hair, down to cup his hardness through his trousers, feeling the thrill of power as he bucked like a wild stallion, rubbing against her hand, pressing her harder against the wall. As if determined not to be outdone, he slides his fingers over her firmer, and her toes curl. She’d never felt anything like this. His fingers start rubbing firmly on a spot that makes her pant, and breathing is hard in this corset, and she lets go of him to fight the laces in the front, wanting to be free of her confines and open to him, letting him have her, have all of her. 

He pulled his other hand away, the right hand still teasing and tugging and rubbing, and slipped a knife out his belt, sliding it under the top of her lacings and leaning back to ask her permission.

“Please,” she begged, and he tugged, splitting the lacings, making her corset fly open and her breasts spill out, barely covered by the thin cotton shift she had on underneath. 

She moans, her breasts sore and wanting, and he slips a finger inside her, rapidly drawing another moan from her. 

“So beautiful,” he murmurs as he kisses each breast, tongue laving at the peak of one until she thought she might lose her mind. It’s hard to keep quiet. She feels a rush of something approaching within her, warm and maddeningly close, yet not close enough. 

“I need,” she murmurs, her hand fumbles with his belt, dropping it and his trousers as she finally undid the buckle, and gripping his hot, hard, and heavy member in her hand. “I need you,” she gasps. 

His hand stills and she is close to weeping, but then his hands grip the back of her upper thighs, hoisting her up and holding her there, sky blue eyes, nearly black with want, look deep into hers. Giving her one last chance to change her mind, she bites her lips and positions him at her opening. 

“I love you,” she whispers. Finally admitting it to him, to herself, to God.

“I love you, too” he murmurs hoarsely, then he-

 

**_*Beep beep beep beep beep*_ **

 

Darcy is wide awake the moment her stupid alarm goes off, glaring at it and cursing its horrible timing. She then eyes the stupid smutty book on the nightstand next to it, with the muscled Hero, long flowing hair and open collar on his shirt displayed while he's bending The Heroine in a dramatic pose, almost kissing the tops of her breast, spilling out of her corset. The cheesy sunset behind them and the farmhouse in the distant horizon really did complete the picture from the dream. Of course her smut novel would bleed into them now. She groans in frustration, mourning the end of said dream, no matter how cheesy it had been, and turns her back on the blearing alarm.

It’s 5.45 in the morning, and she’s horny  _ as fuck.  _

A long arm reaches over her, hits the snooze button, and drop on her hip, warm and strong and pulling her to him. She huddles closer, throwing an arm of her own over him in return and sighing in annoyance that it’s only Tuesday and she’s so tired. 

“Steve?” she asks, feeling his reply vibrating in his chest more than she heard him. She wiggles closer and lets her arm slide up to his shoulder and under the covers, down to his stomach, where his tee has ridden up during the night, and up under that, skimming her hand over his hard muscled torso. So. Horny.

“Steve?” she asks again, slightly louder and more drawn out this time, and she gets a slightly louder and more drawn out hum in reply. 

She smiles, bites her lip and wiggles even closer, throwing a leg over his under the covers, his hand is immediately on her thigh, grabbing it and pulling her closer, and thank God he’s as hard as she is wet, this will be hard and quick, and she’s almost giggly in anticipation of the relief. 

“Please tell me you’re awake enough to pound me hard and fast into this mattress,” she whines, pressing herself flush against him, already starting to pull his shirt up.

“Yeah,” he growls out, voice raspy with sleep and want.

He wastes no time, knowing how precious it is, as he rolls over her, helps her slip his shirt over his head, and leans back on his knees between her legs to pull her underwear off. She shoves his boxers down far enough to free his erection before she makes grabby hands towards him. He chuckles and lies down on top of her, rubbing himself between her folds a few times, slicking himself up and making sure she’s ready before he pulls back and sinks slowly into her. It feels amazing, having him inside her, and she runs her hands all over his shoulders and back as he takes the first few thrusts. 

“Quick and fast and hard and _quick_ ,” she urges him, pinching his ass. He laughs, building speed and peppering kisses over her neck and the shoulder not covered by her nightie.

She feels her orgasm build in no time, already hot from the dream and the frustrations of not being able to have more than a quicky here and there for months! 

Steve drops his face to the juncture between her shoulders and neck, sliding one hand up her arm to grab her hand, winding their fingers together and pressing it down into the mattress next to her pillow, hips crashing harder into hers and Darcy knows he’s starting to get close. She runs her free hand up to his shoulder, holding tight and ready to give him the go-ahead to let go and go hard when-

_ “Mommy!”  _

“Noooo,” She whines, clutching Steve tighter, and this time she _did_ weep a little as he cursed and slid out of her, pulling his boxers up and falling next to her as the tiny chorus of “Mommy! Ma! Ma! Daaaaad!” got closer.

Darcy barely got her nighty back down over her bum before the door burst open and the two tiny cockblockers jumped up on the bed. “Mommy, wake up  _ sleepyhead !” _

“I’m already awake,” she sighed regretfully as she swatted away the hand trying to pry her eyelids up as far as they could go. 

“Danny made mess!” The little girl proclaimed loudly from her perch on Steve’s back. 

“I dinae!” Danny was quick to argue, Steve raised an eyebrow at his son, keeping eye contact for as long as Danny could bare before he broke down, “ _Okay!_ I jus’ wanna have juice!”

Darcy was relieved to think that there was only a small spill from a juice box and hoped Danny hadn’t jumped on it to make _juice-plosion_ like his _silly_ uncle Tony had taught him. Darcy had not let Danny hang with Tony in the labs for a month after that. 

“In a grown up glass!” His big sister raised her eyebrows at Danny and crossed her arms, giving him the full Hermione-glare. 

“Oh no, Daniel? Was it your IronMan cup, or a glass cup?” Darcy sat up, a little panicked, and checking over her kids’ feet for sign that they’d stepped in broken glass. 

“IronMan!” Sarah helpfully answered before Danny had a chance to. Sighing in relief Darcy looked sternly over to her son, who had his father’s hurt-puppy look down to a tee, but she was impervious after all these years of parenting. Steve though... Not so much. She looked over to her husband for some support and saw the same look on his features. She rolled her eyes and stood up, pulling her robe. 

“Come on, Sarah, your dad’s gonna need to take a shower, and we gotta go make some breakfast.”

Sarah jumped on the bed twice, knowing full well she was not allowed to jump, but sat down to climb off the moment Darcy crossed her arms over her chest.

The two kids ran down the hallway back into the kitchen. 

“Happy Tuesday,” Steve sighed, getting up and leaning over for a kiss, still hard in his boxers. The sight did _nothing_ to help Darcy cool down. 

“Happy Tuesday,” she sighed back, leaning away before they got carried away and pushed him towards the bathroom. 

“I’ll deal with breakfast, and you make dinner.” 

“Deal,” he smiled and leaned down to give her a wistful kiss, before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Darcy pulled on a new pair of underwear, and followed the kids down the hall, bracing herself for what awaited her. 

Danny had indeed tried to pour himself a glass of juice. His plastic, sparkly, IronMan cup and a big carton of juice laid in a puddle that covered the whole area between the kitchen island and the counters. 

Darcy didn’t even bat an eyelash, too used to her son’s antics by now. She did the breathing exercise she learned the short while she’d worked for Tony. In through her nose and out through her mouth, forcing herself to be calm so she didn’t say something she’d regret and spoil the day before breakfast. Daniel James was a curious boy, incredibly clever and also incredibly stubborn. A lot like his parents, with a huge dash of his favourite uncle Tony mixed up in there. Sarah Jane on the other hand was a princess, something neither Darcy nor Steve had been, maybe Sarah also got some traits from uncle Tony, but Darcy was still pretty sure it was just from being spoiled rotten by her father and all the other Avengers. When you’re the only child and all your parent’s friends and family are childless too, it’s pretty easy to end up twisting the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes around your little finger. At least she was smart and kind, because that much power could probably not be healthy. 

“M’sorry, Ma,” Danny whimpered, almost in tears, as he took in the full extent of the damage. She was mostly tired, and frustrated, by this point, but the sight of her son’s bottom lip _genuinely_ quivering with regret made her heart melt. 

“Don’t worry about it, Sweetie.” Darcy smiled, brushing his blond hair off his forehead. And kissing the top of his head. “Everybody makes mistakes, that’s how we learn. What did you learn?”

Danny looked at his mother, then at his mess and back again, where she patiently waited for him to answer. Darcy could see Sarah jumping up and down in her seat with her arm raised high, as if she was in school. Darcy once commented that they should have named her Sarah _Hermione_ , but Steve pointed out that Jane had been the exact same way that time the de-aging laser-thing had hit her and turned her into a kid for a week. _Oh the silly things that happened at the Avenger Tower..._.

“Oh!” Danny said, brightening up and jumping a little bit in excitement when he found the answer. “Not’a pour big glass weh-out adult supah vision!” 

“Aww, that’s what _I_ was gonna say!” Sarah slumped into her seat. 

“Well, you are both clever little people, and completely right.” Darcy ruffled Danny’s hair, resisting the urge to pick him up and put him in the chair. It was slightly too tall for him, but he was stubborn, and his favourite words were ‘Do massive!’ which Steve and Darcy had concluded meant; _‘I can do it myself!’_

She picked up his plastic cup and poured the rest of the orange juice into it, setting bowls and cereals out on the table in front of the kids, helping them pick and pour, and started pulling out the cleaning supplies. 

After cleaning and finishing packing the Falcon and Winter Soldier lunch boxes with the healthiest snacks she could trick her kids into eating, and their favorite sandwiches, Steve entered the kitchen and they switched. She took a shower and got ready as he took the kids to get dressed.

By some miracle, the kids were strapped into their respective car seats and and the whole family was on the road by 7:30, a new record, even with Lake Juice! First they dropped off Sarah at school, having to give her five hugs and kisses each before they were allowed to leave, then they had to drive back because Darcy realised she’d accidentally given her the Winter Soldier lunchbox and not the Falcon one, and Sarah refused to eat peanut butter with chunks, while Danny refused to eat it without the chunks, so Steve calmly turned the car around to fix the situation before both their kids went on an unplanned hunger strike. Then they had to do the five hugs and kisses all over again.

Even with the added ten minutes of lunchbox switching, they still managed to be on time with time to spare. 

“You’re here before eight, impressive.” Sam said as they parked next to him in the big parking garage. 

“Just you wait,” Darcy promised, getting Danny’s backpack and triple checking that the right lunchbox was there.

“Yeah, soon you’ll have a kid to two yourself, and then _we_ will be the a-”

“Language,” Steve stopped her from cursing in front of the four year old he was helping out of the car seat (“Do massive!”).

“ _Buttholes_ ,” Darcy censured herself, “who will buy amazing 100-pieces- _or-more_ toys for your kids!” She might say she was over it, but she was still upset about that, and would be until she stopped vacuuming barbie shoes and stepping on the plastic food for the 150-piece-grocery-store set.  

“Ma said butt,” Danny giggled. 

“Ma sure did,” Darcy agreed, helping him put his little backpack on. A Buzz Lightyear one with felt wings that folded out on either side. ("Do massive!")

She grabbed his hand firmly, resisting his attempt to walk without holding her hand, and after two seconds of futile struggle he grabbed her hand firmer and reached out to grab Steve’s hand in the other, suddenly jumping and chanting “swing! Swing! Swing!”

Steve smiled at her and together they counted to three and lifted the kid between them, swinging him high up to roaring belly laughter. 

They kept up the swinging, laughing as Danny swore he was higher than the Falcon had ever flown, much to Sam's amusement, until they got into the elevator.

This was why Darcy didn’t really go to the gym anymore. 

When they got to the daycare level, Steve and Darcy both had to repeat the same ritual they had with Sarah; five hugs and five kisses each. Not that Darcy minded, if she could, she’d cuddle up with a kid snuggled on each side and sleep for a decade, only interrupted by a few minutes of kissing their cheeks and blowing raspberries on their tummies. And maybe a year or two dedicated to alone-time with her husband, she mused, checking out his great ass as he bent over and gave Danny hugs and kisses.

“What?” Steve asked after they got back into the elevator.

“What?” She replied innocently, draping her arms around his shoulders and standing on tiptoes for a quick kiss while they made their way up to the top floors. 

The kiss turned slightly less innocent as the memories of their unfinished time this morning returned, only breaking away when the elevator gave a soft ding. 

“Thank’s Friday,” Darcy said, quite aware that the elevator did not usually ding when it stopped. 

_ “You’re welcome, Mrs. Rogers.” _

Steve sighed as he got of the elevator, heading to his office, stopping as the doors started closing and running back to throw his arm in between them, getting into the elevator for one last kiss. 

“Cancel any lunch plans, at lunch you’re mine.” He whispered, and she felt the anticipation build already, oh boy was this going to be a slow morning. 

“Same place as the first time?” She asked, trying to keep the blush from her cheeks. 

“See you there at noon” Steve grinned, before darting out of the elevator again. 

“Fuck  _ yes _ .”

***

It was just their luck. 

Darcy had excused herself from lunch with Maria, and slipped into the storage room on the lab level, she’d even taken care to remove her underwear and untuck her shirt so there was no time wasted. 

Of course there was a call to assemble right then. 

Steve was luckily no longer on active duty, but he still had to be there, leading the team behind the monitors, and keeping a close eye on the situation. 

He sent her a text to apologise, she sent him a picture of her lacy underwear hanging from her finger, but didn’t get a reply. 

A little miffed, she tucked her shirt and balled the lace in her hand, slipping into his office and leaving it in his top desk drawer, the one with a thumb print key only the two of them had access to, after the whole stalker-secretary-situation a few years ago, and was surprised to see her underwear from last week laying there still. Or was it two weeks ago? From the last time they’d tried to spice up their sex life only to be interrupted. She frowned at the panties, before sighing and stuffing the old ones in her purse and putting her new ones back on. Tonight was laundry night anyway. 

***

The Avengers were done with their Avenging by the end of the work day, and Darcy pouted at having to stay for the debriefing while Steve got to pick up the kids and go home for the night.

Three gruelling hours later and all the debriefs and reports and whatnots were done and Darcy could finally go home. She took the subway, kinda glad she’d put her underwear on after all, and was home just in time to put her angels to bed. 

It was a big ritual. After the first thirty minutes of chasing the kids down and making sure all teeth were brushed and pyjamas were on, they all gathered in Danny’s bed so that Sarah could say goodnight to Danny. But first Steve had to tell them both a story, then Danny wanted Steve to read Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory to him, and Darcy had to take Sarah to her own room to read Harry Potter to her. Then there was a whole thing of negotiation. One chapter ended up becoming almost one and a half, because she’d really missed her kids working overtime today. After that there was the whole five hugs and kisses from Darcy, then she had to go and get Steve so he could make sure there were no monsters in any nook or cranny of her room and get his five hugs and kisses, while Darcy tucked Danny in because Steve didn’t know how (and Danny was a _huge_ momma’s boy, but “only weeh the nightlight on!”) five hugs and kisses later, and Darcy could finally fork down the leftover’s Steve had left for her on the counter. It only took one hour and 45 minutes. 

Rather than reheat the meal, Darcy was _starving_ , barely having had time for a granola bar for lunch, and simply threw away the cling wrap and ate the stew cold. It was alright, not the best, but she was too hungry to care. 

“How was the debrief?” Steve asked when he came to join her, finishing the dishes he never had the time for while the kids outnumbered him. 

“Not as great as the debrief I was looking forwards to at lunch.” Darcy snarked, kinda salty. 

Steve snorted, and Darcy felt herself get moody. She hadn’t gotten laid in over three weeks. Almost a month! 

And sure, she’d gone longer without sex, like after giving birth, and her single days, or when Steve had his longer missions. She also knew that they were not the same young people who they used to be, but they were not old! And all she really wanted was to have a freaking orgasm already! Without alien invasions, Hydra, kids, or any other stupid issue getting in the way. 

She loved her kids. She loved her job. But, God damn it! If she did not have sex soon, she was going to explode. 

If it weren’t for the fact that she was still pretty hungry, and the kids were probably still awake, she’d strip right here and beg Steve to take her on the kitchen counter, heck she’d even do it on the Legos, if there was no interruption. 

Still, she needed to be patient. Maybe she could ask Sam and Bucky to take care of them for the weekend? Then again, there was a chance of Captain America being needed, so that option could easily be thrown out the window. Maybe she could ask Peter’s fiancé? That way he and Mary Jane could double team them and if Spiderman was needed, there was still adult supervision…

Darcy finished her cold stew and cleaned her dish in silence, planning the weekend, getting a little lost in daydreams. 

“Darcy?” Steve called softly from the hall.

“Yeah?” 

“Leave the dishes,”  _ Oh! Damn.  _ Steve was using his  _ commander _ voice. 

Darcy instantly dropped the dishes and turned off the tap, she was tempted to await further instructions, but then she realised she was just too desperate to care. 

In five leaps she’d made it down the hallway and jumped him, clinging to him like a monkey. 

“Kids?”

“Asleep, we horsed around while you were gone, tired them out.” 

“You really are the Star Spangled Man with a Plan, aren’t you?” Darcy marvelled as he carried her with ease down to the bedroom. 

“I packed their lunches ready for tomorrow, laid out their outfits and picked up the Legos”

“Oh  _ yeah _ , I love it when you talk dirty to me,”

“Well, the thought of you spending the day since lunch without underwear was a great incentive.” He smiled, depositing her on the bed, letting her bounce a little, “I even did the laundry.” He turned to firmly close the door and Darcy scrambled guiltily to get her underwear off again. 

“Well, it’s the thought that counts,” Steve laughed as she nearly face planted, one foot still caught in the lace.

“Would you rather I didn’t wear them on the subway?” Darcy asked, reaching out to rub against the bulge in his pants and unbuckle his belt. 

“Fair point,” He shrugged, unbuttoning her shirt. He was meticulous, one button at a time and Darcy wondered what the hell he was playing at, not being inside her already. Anyone could interrupt them at any time!

She impatiently tugged his pants and boxers down, and started tearing at his cardigan and shirt, but calm hands stopped her. 

“I think that the problem is that we’ve been rushing, if we take our time, then we will get the time.” 

Darcy huffed, not believing this theory for a second, and impatiently continued undressing him. 

Once he was naked, and she was still wearing her bra and pencil skirt, she could hear a coughing sound and instantly stopped kissing her husband. Staying completely still, she heard nothing, and helped Steve shrug her bra off, revelling in the attention he paid to her breasts, the way his hands were slowly edging up her thighs, under her skirt, rucking it up to her hips so he could spread her legs for him and then she heard another cough.  

Steve sighed, flopping onto the bed, and she gave a frustrated roar, angrily getting up and putting her robe on spinning in the doorway and nailing her husband with a fierce glare, “if you touch yourself without me, I will divorce you. I don’t care, I want you to be as miserable as I am right now!” She practically spit at him and marched down to her daughter’s room, cursing the unfairness of Steve having boners to calm while horny mothers had to stop mid sex and pretend everything was fine. 

Turns out, Sarah was sick, so Steve stayed home with her the whole day Wednesday. Because of his serum, he never got sick, while Darcy was always out for a week if the kids got her sick. 

“She’ll be fine in a few days,” Steve assured her, practically pushing her out the door that morning, “go now before you catch her cold.”

“If she get’s better by Friday, I’ll see you then.” Darcy kissed Steve, clothes and toys for Danny packed in one bag and her stuff packed in another. 

“And then we’ll have family night, watch a couple of Disney movies, eat a lot of popcorn and sugar,” Steve started planning, embracing her and running his hand up and down her back in comfort. “Then they will have an awesome day with Uncle Tony and Uncle Sam and Aunty Pepper while we get the whole night to ourselves.”

“Now, _that_ sounds like a plan.”

“Five hugs and kisses, dad!” Danny ran up to them and started climbing up his leg, Steve hauled him up and started his hugs and kisses before passing him over to Darcy. “Give Sarah hugs and kisses from me, will you?” Darcy asked, going for casual, but feeling a little choked by the lump in her throat. She hated leaving her kids, especially now that her baby was sick. She usually didn’t think too much of the serum running through her husband’s blood, but in times like this she really wanted to be impervious to sickness and curl up with her daughter and snuggle her through her fever. At least Sarah was Daddy's little angel and loved to spend time alone with him.

Steve understood, giving Danny a final bonus kiss, and squeezing her hand. “Happy Wednesday.”

“Happy Wednesday,” Darcy pouted and took Danny out to the City. 

“Come on, Danny-boy, we’re gonna go on the subway to daycare today!”

“Really?!” Danny almost tripped over his own feet in excitement. "Fast train! Toot toot!"

“Yeah, baby, just you and me.” She glances over her shoulder for a last look at Steve, and wished she didn’t have a crappy immune system so she could give Sarah five hugs and kisses before she left. 

Luckily Darcy didn’t get sick, and neither did Danny. This was one of the perks of having one kid in school and the other in daycare, sure you had an extra ten minutes in your schedule to and from work, but you also had two petri dishes of germs and not one... Then again, if one kid didn’t bring home an illness, the other one would. 

Danny had a great time living in the Tower with Uncle Tony, who indulged him, letting him play in the lab and setting up easy experiments with him, all of it supervised by Darcy. Pepper thought it was hilarious that even Danny didn’t think of Tony as “adult supah vision,” and had come to get Pepper or Darcy whenever Tony wanted to pour juice or smoothies into glasses. Darcy got him his own sparkly IronMan cup to match Danny’s, and Tony stopped whining as much after that.

Steve and Darcy kept in touch all day, with constant messages and snapchats. Videos of Danny and Darcy playing with faceswap, Pictures of Sarah that Steve artfully made her into a princess in a castle. Facetiming while Steve and Sarah watched Mary Poppins and Danny built his Legos. 

_ “How is she?” _ Darcy texted while she and Danny were eating breakfast in the super-swanky communal kitchen. 

_ “Fever is gone, energy up, she feels great and wants to go back to school.” _

Darcy snorted. _ “Hermione Granger. I told you!” _

_ “I’m not arguing. Keeping her home today.” _

_ “Good. Give her 5X xoxo” _

_ “I will, same to Danny” _

Darcy looked up at the kid who was happily eating his pancakes, getting maple syrup all over himself.

_ “As soon as his face is washed. Pancakes.” _

_ “Ok, I love you. Both. happy Thursday.” _

_ “Love u 2, happy Thursday!" _

Steve surprised Darcy by coming by early that Friday, Sarah had apparently only had some 24 hour bug, or the small part of the serum his kids had inherited had made her healthy enough to go back to school.

“I stopped by Bruce last night, worried it might be serum related, he said it might be, but not anything to worry about. He ran some tests and declared her healthy enough to go to school today, and she really wanted to go back, so who was I to stop her?” 

“Well we knew that about the serum when she was born,” Darcy reminded him, she was always a little worried about that, but not ever as worried as Steve was, he’d come to accept it ever since Danny was born. At least Bruce had told them that without the serum Danny would be colourblind and Sarah would likely develop asthma, with the serum they were just slightly stronger and healed faster, not enough to be noticeable really, though Darcy had been worried when she started breastfeeding Sarah. 

Darcy nodded, and pressed the right button in the elevator. Steve got off on his floor, giving her a sweet kiss and she stared at his ass as he walked away, sighing wistfully, she took the elevator up another floor and went into her office, sat down at her desk and opened the biometric lock on her drawer to start the day’s work only to pause; because on the top of her folders was a pair of familiar, grey boxer briefs, and a note.

**_Same old place, 5 minutes?_ **

“Fuck  _ yes _ .” Darcy stood up and promptly shucked her underwear, balling it up and throwing it on top of his before locking the drawer and walking calmly to the elevators again. 

“Morning, Darcy, I need a word with you.” She heard Sam call out to her but she didn’t stop.

“No you don’t.” 

“I- what?” 

“I’m busy, give me half an hour, meet me in my office then.”  She punched the elevator button and smiled at Sam’s confused expression as the elevator took her down to the lab level. 

 

She’d barely even touched the door to the storage with her knuckles when Steve hauled her in, pulling her to him and using her to push the door shut behind them. 

“No briefs, huh? Wanna save time, do you?” Darcy asked as he wasted no time bunching her skirt up to her waist. 

“Great minds think alike,” he smirked, running a hand over her and feeling her already wet, and as commando as he was. 

Then he picked her up and placed her on the extra lab table, the perfect height for them, and spread her legs with his thigh while she unbuckled his trousers. She was planning on giving a few more quips about how many times she’d unbuckled his belt in the past week without getting anything out of it, but she was too busy being thoroughly kissed and actually getting the buckle open. 

After a few seconds of fumbling, Steve pulled her top over her head, forcing her to stop and raise her arms, and attacked the belt and zipper himself, she shrugged, focusing on unhooking her bra instead.

“Get in me, now.” She commanded, grabbing him by the shaft and easily guiding him into her opening. 

She moaned as he sunk in, and he hitched her legs higher on his hips to get even deeper. 

“Oh God, Steve,” she moaned, his mouth already busy mouthing at her nipple on one breast, while his left hand kneaded her other. His right hand gripping her hip, holding her steady.

Darcy ran one hand into his hair, to keep him working her nipple over, shooting jolts of pleasure through her every time he grazed her with his teeth. She sucked in a breath each time his hips hit home, and it was great, it was everything she had been dreaming of for the past month!

She moaned low when his hand went from her breast to her clit, rubbing in firm precise circles that he knew she loved, bringing her right to the edge. “I’m close” she whimpered, and his right hand tightened on her hip, left and working a little faster, a little harder, Darcy bit her lip hard, grinding back against his hands and cock until she came with a long hollow moan, that he swallowed as best as he could with his mouth. She barely had time to come down, to revel in the glorious aftermath of finally, _finally_ , after a week of buildup, getting to come, then her feet hit the ground, Steve slipped out and spun her so she was face down on the desk, the cold surface giving her goosebumps.

“Fuck yes,” she groaned as he entered her again from behind, feet firmly planted, stance wide, and both hands gripping her hips.

“Don’t hold back,” she commanded, and he groaned, thrusting into her, hard and fast and everything she’s wanted, no, _needed_. She muffles her own moans with her hand and uses the other to brace herself. Steve thrusts without mercy, dragging a choked-off half-scream from her with each stroke of his cock inside her. 

_“God_ Darcy,” he moans, and pauses for a second to rip the sweater he’s still wearing over his head and throw it at her. She replaces her hand with it, muffling herself, and Steve repositions himself inside her so that he hits just the right angle inside her, and all Darcy can do is bite the sweater and hold on to the lab table for dear life. 

“Darce,” he groans, as he comes, and Darcy comes with him. Hard and good and _long_. 

Steve collapses on top of her, finally their torsos’ are skin to skin, and Darcy hums in pleasure, dragging his sweater away from her face.  

“Happy Friday,” he whispers into her shoulder, lovingly brushing the hair away from her face. 

_“Thank_ _God_ it’s Friday.” She sighs, savouring this for the next few minutes, wondering when the next dry spell would start, and knowing it would be sooner than later. Steve flips them, so he’s no longer squishing her against the table, keeping her on top of him instead, with as much skin-to-skin contact as possible. 

“I have to get back to work,” she pouts, but makes no effort to move, rather snuggling closer instead.

Steve hums in agreement, but keeps playing with her hair like he has all the time in the world.

“We’ve got all night Sunday,” he reminds her and Darcy grins, wishing it was Sunday already. "And we get all day tomorrow with both kids."

They lie there for another minute, before Steve sighs and helps her up. It’s a testament to how many times they’ve fucked in this room that they keep a small bag of necessities under a shelf to tidy themselves up a bit. 

After Steve’s put her hair up in the simple and elegant twist she likes, he opens the door and brace himself to join the real world.

"Wait!" Darcy loops her arms around his neck, bringing him down for one last searing kiss.

"I missed you," he murmurs when she breaks for air.

"I missed us," she replies, before straightening his collar.

"Wouldn't trade our lives for anything though."

"Never."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well then. So that happened. Happy Thursday peeps and pervs! :) Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Danny in this fic is totally inspired by my 3 (almost 4! :O WHAT WHERE DID THE TIME GO!?) year old brother, and Sarah is based on me... :)
> 
> As always I am [foreverdrunkatheart](http://www.foreverdrunkatheart.tumblr.com) and [hannahsfandos](http://www.hannahsfandos.tumblr.com) on tumblr, come fangirl with me!


End file.
